Return to Zero
by Hidari kagamine
Summary: Una guerra donde nuestros queridos de personajes de vocaloid estarían dispuestos a arriesgarlo todo... El bien y el mal son solo dos caras de la misma moneda. AU No está basada en la canción de return to Zero de vocaloid
1. Introducción Counter

Bueno, pues como comenté en mi profile, me arriesgo dejando una historia que estuve pensando desde hace un tiempo, y la verdad me está gustando el resultado, así que espero que a vosotros también os guste y que esta hecho con muuucho esfuerzo ;)

**Antes de Leer.-** me gustaría aclarar una cosita: las frases un cursiva pertenecen a diálogos o flasbacks que saldrán o no durante la historia, pero se sabrá por deducción quien las dijo, espero que no sea complicado ^^U

Return to zero

Introducción – Counter

Hace años en la inmensidad del universo, el planeta vocaloid era habitado por sus habitantes con el mismo nombre. Generalmente tenían aspecto humano pero había grandes diferencias como el color del cabello y de ojos que podían ser de una infinidad de colores

-_¿Qué hacemos con ella?_

_-Tiene el pelo rosa no es una de los nuestros, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer._

También poseían la cualidad de la voz. Todos tenían una única voz. Desgraciadamente, no era un arte útil en combate. Sus técnicas de supervivencia eran muy rudimentarias y su tecnología escasa, ya que era pocos los que dominaban esos campos.

-_Papá, ¿Vienes a jugar conmigo?_

_-Lo siento Meiko, pero tengo demasiado trabajo en el laboratorio._

Aún así vivían de manera próspera, pero no duró mucho, otra especie dominante comenzó una guerra por la posesión del planeta. La especie era los Azhir, conocida por su avanzada tecnología y maestría en el manejo de armas_._De aspecto, igualmente, similar al humano. Pero sus cabellos eran cortos y siempre en tonalidades marrones.

_-¿Has visto a la nueva?_

_-Sí, fue abandonada y ha llegado hace poco, ha sido adoptada nada menos que por el capitán. Aunque al parecer tiene amnesia._

La guerra no duró mucho, los Azhir dominaban con destreza las armas, y los vocaloids no tenían otra solución más que huir, pero no tenían medios para escapar del planeta, por lo que optaron por esconderse. Decidieron ocultarse bajo la tierra y crear allí una ciudad subterránea.

_-A mi… no me importa quedarme aquí para siempre._

_-Pero que tú pienses eso no quiere decir que sea lo mejor, deberías dejar de pensar en ti, Kaito._

_Familias, amigos, vecinos; todos fueron separados…_

_-¡No! Por favor hermano, no me dejes_

-_Lo siento Miku, te prometo que volveré a por ti._

Por lo que algunos decidieron crear una organización secreta para volver a reconquistar su planeta.

_-¿Sabes siquiera coger un arma?_

_-Sé que no me rendiré, aunque nuestra especie se considere inferior, demostraré que no es así._

Por ello, la ciudad subterránea se dividió en dos grupos: aquellos que luchaban por volver a reconquistar el planeta y los que se mantenían al margen.

-_Quizás sea cierto y no tenemos nada que hacer, ¡No quiero arriesgar mi vida! Todavía soy joven para morir._

_-Si piensas de esa manera, harás que ellos tengan razón._

Durante años fabricaron armas de todo tipo. Artilugios de guerra, e inventos para poder ganar la batalla.

-_Se que te parecerá excesivo, pero es para fabricar el arma definitiva._

_-Si es así, no me importa. Mi pequeño sacrificio no es nada._

Hasta que al fin llegara el día en el que comenzaría el juego, aunque perder la vida no sería el peor castigo.

-Todo está planeado, mañana comenzaremos el ataque.

Etto.. ¿Qué les a parecido? Algo corto quizás, pero los capítulos serán mucho más largos, esto solo era una humilde introducción, ¿Lo continuó? Tengo muchos planes para esta historia y me gustaría que me dijeran si sigo subiendo caps o que les pareció, aunque sería una pena si no gustó por que ya tengo el Cáp. uno escrito y terminado…

Me merezco un review?


	2. Capítulo 1 : 10

Return to Zero

Cáp. 1 – 10

Las blancas paredes del laboratorio parecían hoy más cargadas que de costumbre. El laboratorio del doctor Kagamine era un sitio agobiante debido a la cantidad de trastos esparcidos con el suelo y las múltiples estanterías colgadas al azar sin ningún orden. Era el típico sitio donde no debes tocar nada, y es que el estudio de un inventor de armas de guerra no era el lugar más seguro del universo, aunque si más que la superficie.

El científico se dio la vuelta, para poder mirar a su único hijo: Len Kagamine, de catorce años. Tenía el cabello rubio y unos ojos azul intenso envidiables.

Su esposa murió a manos de un Azhir, por lo que se vio obligado a huir con el resto de sus vecinos y con su hijo, que en ese entonces no era más que un bebe.

El médico colocó una aguja en la inyección que sostenía en sus manos.

-Ya casi hemos terminado, solo queda un poco –dijo mientras le mostraba la vacuna a su hijo, este se estremeció.

Últimamente Len había estado ayudando a su padre con sus experimentos, para ello le entregaba muestras de todo tipo: pelo, saliva e… incluso sangre. El chico soltó un bufido cuando sintió el metal clavándose en su piel. Odiaba los pinchazos y a decir verdad la sangre le mareaba un poco. Su padre se dio cuenta le reacción del chico.

-Se que te parecerá excesivo, pero es para fabricar el arma definitiva –dijo, intentando tranquilizar a su hijo. Este forzó una sonrisa.

-Si es así no me importa. Mi pequeño sacrificio no es nada –contestó. Si tenía que someterse a esas pruebas a diario con tal de vencer a los Azhir, estaría dispuesto a lo que sea.

El científico marcó una sonrisa de orgullo y le revolvió el cabello a su hijo en señal de afecto. Entonces comenzó a guardar las muestras en un pequeño maletín y le hizo un gesto para que se marchara. Len asintió y se levantó de la silla en la que había permanecido. Se asomó un poco para ver que hacía su padre. El le había preguntado incontables veces sobre sus investigaciones pero siempre las mantenía en absoluto secreto, seguro que esta vez no sería una excepción por lo que optó por salir sin decirle nada.

Se dirigió a la escalera y subió por ella, no sin antes despedirse de su padre. Ascendió hasta primera planta y se dirigió al baño. Una vez allí se recogió el cabello en una pequeña coleta que apenas recolectaba todo su pelo, entonces se lavó la cara. Últimamente estaba demasiado pálido debido a las pruebas diarias que le hacía su padre. Una vez hubo terminado, alzó la mano y cogió un pequeño trozo se algodón que humedeció y se pasó por la herida que dejó la aguja para quitar los restos de sangre seca, luego se colocó una tirita y salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina donde cogió una plátano que se comió de muy buena gana. No es que estuviera desnutrido pero en el subsuelo no era fácil encontrar comida y por supuesto estaba a precio de oro.

Se tumbó en el sofá mientras terminaba de comer. Se quedó un rato acostado, al principio cuando empezó a ser "el conejillo de indias" de su padre estaba muy emocionada de que al fin pudiera ayudarle en algo, pero estor últimos días se sentía agotado. Sintió como sus parpados comenzaban a pesarle hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

Len se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, alzó la vista para poder ver la hora en el reloj digital que marcaba las 17:30.

Se frotó los ojos y decidió hacer algo productivo para variar. Se levantó mientras se estiraba y cogió la cáscara del plátano que se había estado comiendo y la depositó en el cubo de basura.

Entonces se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla estiró el brazo y cogió su chaqueta que estaba colgada en el perchero. Cuando se la abrochó salió de su casa, no se molestó en cerrar la puerta con calle solo la dejó encajada de modo que desde fuera pareciera cerrada.

Caminó por los pasillos de la ciudad subterránea. Estaba hecha totalmente de metal te hacían sentir seguro pero a la vez tan frío… no era una sensación cómoda.

Siguió avanzando en silencio por la galería hasta que llego a su destino: el apartamento 01. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces y enseguida fue abierta por una chica, a simple vista se notaba que era mayor que Len. Con el cabello de discutible color entre verde y azul recogido en dos coletas a ambos lados de su cabeza y ojos del mismo color.

Miró al chico en la puerta y le invitó a pasar mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Hola Miku –saludó.

-Hola- contestó la chica.

Len se introdujo en el apartamento y hecho un vistazo, como de costumbre estaba totalmente desordenado. Entonces se percató de un bulto en el sillón de la sala de estar, aquel "bulto" sujetaba una tarrina de helado entre sus manos, y es que, para el pesar de Len, Miku no vivía sola.

-¿Qué tal, Kaito? –dijo el joven rubio mientras se situaba frente al otro habitante de la casa: Kaito Shion.

-Pues como ves, disfrutando de mi helado de las cinco y media –contestó mientras introducía la cuchara de nuevo en la tarrina, para luego llevarse el contenido a la boca.

Kaito rondaba los veinte años, aún así era bastante infantil y su mayor logro era conocer todos los sabores de helado existentes en el universo, aunque es un tipo al que se le acababa cogiendo cariño. Tenía cabello y ojos de color azul. Su figura era delgada, el metabolismo había sido injusto haciendo que el chico no engordara nada aunque su dieta base era el helado.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó una tercera voz que Len identificó rápidamente. Por la puerta del pasillo apareció la figura que el rubio más temía.

-¡Tu! –gritó la voz femenina.

-Hola Meiko –dijo el chico con pesar.

La chica nombrada se acercó peligrosamente a Len, se veía terriblemente imponente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que no quiero verte – exclamó en tono imperativo.

-¡¿Yo como demonios iba a saber que estabas aquí? – se justificó. En realidad Meiko no vivía con ellos sino en el apartamento 00, pero la chica se pasaba normalmente el día en casa de Miku y Kaito ya que estaba sola y disfrutaba de la compañía de algunos de ellos.

-Meiko, el no ha hecho nada, deberías dejarlo –Defendió Miku.

Kaito se levantó y se colocó entre Len y la castaña, por temor a que la chica decidiera arremeter contra el joven, se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente ebria.

-¿¡Como que no ha hecho nada! Por culpa de su padre mataron al mío… -empezó la oración gritando, pero la acabo en un susurro y derrumbó en el suelo llorando.

Ese momento fue aprovechado por Len que se escabulló hasta llegar a la puerta, Kaito acompañó a Meiko al sofá e intentó consolarla mientras Miku dejó salir al rubio.

-Siento que haya terminado así –se disculpó la chica.

-No te preocupes Miku, no es tu culpa. Será mejor que vuelva otro día-. Dicho esto se marcho.

La verdad, la escena en la que se había envuelto le había dejado un mal sabor de boca. El adoraba visitar a Miku, pero más de la mitad de las veces que hacía eso, Meiko estaba en su apartamento.

-Al menos esta vez no me ha golpeado –dijo para sí mismo, recordando una ocasión en la que Meiko le asestó un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, claro, ese día estaba más ebria que de costumbre si cabe.

No entendía por que Meiko le odiaba, culparle a él de la muerte de su padre le parecía pueril además conocía la historia:

Al parecer hace unos diez años su padre y el de Meiko trabajaban juntos como científicos en un laboratorio, desarrollaban proyectos y armas para poder vencer a los Azhir pero estos descubrieron su plan y atacaron la oficina donde ambos trabajaban, pero solo murió el padre de Meiko y dejaron gravemente herido al de Len, pero con el tiempo y rehabilitación acabo sanando. La chica se quedó huérfana con diez años ya que como la mayoría no conoció a su madre, y estuvo vagando hasta que el gobierno le proporcionó la vivienda 00 y más tarde conoció a Kaito y Miku.

El chico pensó en ello durante todo el camino, el admiraba a su padre, no era un asesino y por supuesto no tenía la culpa. Todas aquellas ideas surcaron su mente, solo haciendo que su dolor de cabeza aumentase.

Por fin llegó a su apartamento, apenas abría pasado una hora desde que salió. Empujó la puerta suavemente haciendo que esta se abriera sin hacer ruido. Entonces entró y miro a su alrededor. Silencio.

El chico se extrañó, ya que siempre se podía escuchar de fondo el ruido que provocaba su padre mientras trabajaba. ¿Había salido? No, eso no era algo muy común en una persona tan ermitaña como lo era su padre. Decidió bajar al laboratorio a pesar de que tenía la entrada totalmente prohibida a noser que fuera para tomar algunas pruebas. Bajó las escaleras metálicas haciendo el menor ruido posible, para su sorpresa no había nadie. Aprovechó ese momento para husmear. Sabía que no estaba bien y se sentía como un ladrón en su propia casa pero si el no satisfacía a la curiosidad su padre no lo haría y necesitaba saber en que trabajaba, para que necesitaba sus muestras, cuál era el "arma definitiva".

Vagó por el laboratorio, aunque nada llamaba particularmente su atención, todo estaba igual que esa mañana, es más ni siquiera se había molestado en recoger el maletín con las pruebas.

Entonces depositó su mirada en una mesa situada un poco más al margen de la habitación. Sobre ella había múltiples papeles, apuntes y cuadernos. Tomó uno al azar y lo abrió por una página cualquiera:

_Día 02:_

_Ha abierto los ojos, increíblemente rápido tiene vida el segundo día tras su creación…_

Cerró el cuaderno súbitamente con temor.

-A que se refiere con "vida" –repitió.

No podía creer lo que leía, era imposible crear vida. Len retrocedió dejando el cuaderno en su lugar, estaba nervioso. Seguro que habría una explicación razonable para todo esto. Aceleró el paso. Sintió como su espalda chocaba con algo. Se giró lentamente, abrió los ojos como platos al contemplar con lo que había colisionado.

Ante él había una cabina enorme, estaba conectada aun montón de cables y demás aparatos que Len no pudo identificar. La parte delantera esta cubierta por un vidrio opaco, por lo que no pudo ver más que una silueta de lo que se encontraba en su interior. Pero su aspecto era humano. Se encontraba con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y la cabeza gacha, observó que los cabellos eran rubios. Parecía que la figura estaba sumergida en un líquido el cuál prefería no enterarse de lo que era. Acercó su cara más y más, forzado la vista para poder ver mejor de que se trataba. Entonces el individuo abrió los ojos; eran azules, igual que los suyos. El chico se alejó un poco, ¿Su padre lo había clonado? Fue lo primero que pensó además tendría sentido tomar muestras para ello, pero exactamente para qué…

Volvió a mirar a la cabina, el ser que se encontraba dentro continuaba observándole, era una mirada desesperada que pedía ayuda como si estuviera sometiéndose a la peor tortura. Len sintió compasión de su "otro yo" y colocó la palma de la mano en el cristal, acto seguido, la criatura que estaba dentro lo imitó y colocó su mano donde se encontraba la del chico, solo separadas por el cristal.

-Te prometo que te sacare de aquí –dijo, lo más seguro es que se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento ya que no había ninguna manera de sacarlo de allí sin que su padre no se enterara, pero la humanidad que habitaba dentro de Len le impedía abandonar a un semejante.

Unos pasos sacaron al rubio de su ensimismamiento, alguien bajaba y eso no era bueno, así que decidió esconderse detrás del gran tanque y rezar por que nadie lo viera u estaría en serios problemas.

-Me alegra saber que ya a terminado el proyecto –habló una voz que Len no identificó.

-Si… la verdad, nunca lo habría conseguido sin la ayuda de mi hijo, a partir de su ADN creé a 02 –escuchó, juraría que esa voz pertenecía a su padre.

Se asomó un poco para no ser visto, pudo ver a dos personas: una era, como sospechaba, su padre pero la otra estabas de espaldas y solo pudo ver el largo cabello color morado que caía en su espalda a pesar de que estaba atado en una cola de caballo.

-Su hijo… el no conoce el proyecto, ¿no? –el tono fue más bien amenazante.

-N…No, no he hablado de esto con nadie ¿¡Como pretende que le diga a él que fabrico armas para el enemigo? Me odiaría…

El otro hombre hizo un gesto dando a entender que su reputación o lo que pensará su hijo le importaba bien poco y continuó hablando.

-¿Me explicará de que trata su nueva arma?

-Claro –hizo una pausa –verá he estado trabajando un arma de apariencia humana, su funcionamiento es un poco complejo –de nuevo, hizo otra pequeña pausa para buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarlo- Se trata de un robot. Desde el momento que es sacado de su cápsula de hibernación tiene la misión de aprender hasta que es activado, entonces se convierte en un arma capaz de arrasar todo a su paso…

El hombre que se encontraba frente al científico no parecía demasiado sorprendido.

-Y… ¿Eso es todo? –interrumpió con impaciencia.

-¡Por supuesto que no! La particularidad es que cuando sale al mundo exterior empieza su evolución, con lo que acaba transformándose en un ser vivo, es decir, si en "x" tiempo no es activado como arma se transforma en humano, con el paso del tiempo crea sentimientos y la sangre empieza a correr por sus venas, lo que no lo diferencia de alguien como tu o como yo y a la vez hace que se indetectable por el enemigo, así que si no se activa en un determinado tiempo se transforma en una persona, en ese caso no se podrá volver a convertir en un arma.

El otro hombre quedó totalmente impresionado ante la explicación.

-Eso… eso es grandioso, realmente sería el arma definitiva –elogió el de cabellos violeta.

-El problema es que no e podido comprobar cuánto es ese tiempo, ya que no he tenido oportunidad de probarlo todavía.

-Esta bien… por el momento debería de quedarse en el laboratorio, pero vendremos a recogerlo cuando sea posible.

El doctor asintió y acompañó al otro hombre a la puerta.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado Kamui, pero será mejor que te vayas. Mi hijo puede llegar en cualquier momento…

Sin decir nada, el llamado Kamui abandonó la habitación. Una vez se hubo marchado, se escucho un suspiro que provenía del científico y se frotó la sien. Igualmente abandonó el laboratorio.

Len salió de su escondite totalmente decepcionado. Su padre, quién consideraba un modelo a seguir, los había traicionado… a su especie, a sus amigos, a él y a su madre. Y pensar que al final Meiko tendría razón y su padre no era más que escoria. Se sintió impotente y abandonó la habitación, no sin antes prometerse que salvaría a "02" del destino de ser convertido en un arma y nada menos que para el enemigo. Si era necesario se encargaría de que el proyecto fuera humano, aunque quizás era la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto, poco después entro su padre sin llamar siquiera a la puerta.

-¿Len? Cuando has llegado, no te he oído –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Acabo de llegar y como dejé la puerta abierta no he hecho ruido –contestó fingiendo estar de buen humor, aunque la verdad era que se moría de ganas de asestarle una bofetada, aún así se contuvo –Por cierto papá –se mordió la lengua después de haberle llamado de una manera tan familiar – estoy demasiado cansado, así que no me llames para cenar.

-Esta bien. -Respondió extrañado, Len usualmente era muy glotón pero no quería iniciar una conversación así que dejó el tema. Abandonó la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Len golpeó fuertemente la pared, ya no podía confiar en nadie. Su padre se había unido al bando que asesinó a su madre ¿Cómo podía mirarle a la cara? Y lo peor era que el le había ayudado, pero se vengaría. Si era verdad que ese ser se creó a partir de su ADN oficialmente le pertenecía y por supuesto que lo iba a tomar.

Pasaron las horas, demasiado lentas. Sintió como su puerta se abría de nuevo y su padre se asomaba por el marco, en ese momento se hizo el dormido y creyéndolo así volvió a salir de la habitación. Len se incorporó y espero una hora. Su padre normalmente tardaba en dormirse desde que se sentaba hasta que rozaba el colchón pero decidió asegurarse. Una vez pasado el tiempo salió silenciosamente de su cuarto y andando prácticamente de puntillas se adentró en la escalinata sin encender la luz y usando una pequeña linterna que siempre llevaba en su chaqueta, la cual no se había quitado. Aquella pequeña iluminación era mejor que nada pero apenas podía ver más aya de sus narices.

Por fin llegó a la gran cabina, se paró frente a ella y buscó algún interruptor o algo para poder abrirla. Para su desgracia no encontró nada así por lo que optó por una medida más desesperada: buscó por su alrededor algún objeto para poder romper el cristal. Al fin encontró una silla. Dejó la linterna en el suelo y cogió el taburete, lo alzó para poder golpear el vidrio pero algo lo detuvo: Una ruidosa alarma comenzó a sonar por todo el subsuelo, una especie de aviso, pero Len no sabía de que ya que sonaba totalmente distinta a la que trinaba cuando atacaba un Azhir.

-¡Mierda! –gritó. Seguro que su padre se despertaría con tanto alboroto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces golpeó fuertemente la puerta de cristal que se rompió nada más sentir contacto con el asiento. Entonces salió de la cápsula un inoloro líquido de color verde que impidió a Len ver nada, aún así pudo ver como el ser que se encontraba dentro salió igualmente del tanque. Parecía humano, pero no tenía tiempo de comprobarlo ya que era cuestión de segundos que su padre apareciera. Agarró fuertemente la mano de la criatura y salió corriendo por las escaleras.

La alarma todavía no había cesado, por suerte su padre se quedo "encerrado" en la habitación, ya que para asegurarse, había echado el cerrojo del cuarto. Salió rápidamente del departamento cargando literalmente con el peso de la criatura. Para su sorpresa no había nadie en los pasillos, quizás fuera mejor así.

Corrió hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida, allí finalmente se paró. Apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas intentando recobrar el aliento y soltó a 02, que cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo. Entonces por fin dirigió una mirada al proyecto, se ruborizó completamente ante lo que vio:

Pudo observar que no era su clon, más bien al contrario, aquel "arma definitiva" era una chica, pero su aspecto era parecido al suyo, casi igual como si de gemelos se tratasen y algo que no pasó desapercibido es que la muchacha se encontraba desprovista de ropa. Con el alboroto de antes no se percatado de ello. De inmediato se quitó la chaqueta y se la tendió. La chica lo miró extrañada sin saber que hacer, por lo que el tuvo que ponérsela.

La abrochó hasta arriba, por suerte, aunque escasamente, cubría todo lo necesario. Len se sentó junto a ella e intentó calmarse un poco, era algo que por nada del mundo se hubiera esperado.

Algo llamó la atención del chico, aquella alarma ya había cesado, pera había estado demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta.

Entonces escuchó como alguien se acercaba, casi involuntariamente escondió a la chica en su pecho, sobreprotectoramente. A pesar de que ella era un arma, su aspecto era demasiado frágil como si de porcelana se tratase.

Unos focos apuntaron hacia donde estaban ellos seguidos del ruido del cargador de unas pistolas las cuales les apuntaban. Len se colocó la mano delante de los ojos debido a la molestia que sentía de la luz.

Por el reflejo no pudo ver de quiénes los rodeaban, abrazó fuertemente a 02 y vio como uno de los presentes avanzaba hacia ellos.

**XxXxXxXx**

Bueno pues hasta aquí el cáp. 1, espero que haya gustado :3

Tengo que decir que tuve algunos problemas con este cáp. Ya que cuando llevaba 2 págs se fue la luz en mi casa y se perdió todo T.T, pero agradezco a mi amiga L. Reldfield. Que me animó y me dijo que aprendiera a no rendirme ò_ó. Este cáp. Se lo dedico en agradecimiento xD.

También tengo que decir que estoy un poco oxidada =/, hacía tiempo que no escribía, pero espero mejorar según avance la historia =)

_Contestando/agradeciendo reviews…_

Rin-hatsune:

Me alegra que te gustara la introducción ^^. A decir verdad la relación entre Miku y Mikuo va a ser un poco más "complicada", bueno no se si sería esa la palabra correcta, ya lo veras xD pero lo tendré en cuenta

TheBestDamnThing13:

Si, a mi también me pareció muy cortita la intro, pero aquí tienes este cáp. Para compensar =P. Espero que te haya gustado, y que te guste mi forma de escribir en realidad me esfuerzo mucho n_n

Raquelsweet:

Tipos de comentario como este hacen que me ruborice y que me suba la autoestima xD que digas eso me da mucha confianza al escribir :3. Respodiendo a tu pregunta: si y no xD. Ya había escrito antes relatos o historias por cáp. Pero escribir sobre un planeta en guerra y futurista era algo que no abría provado nunca =/ espero no decepcionarte ^^

PD; si tienes razón, esta vez e separado los comentario de la historia ^^

Ukyo-san:

Me alegra que pienses que esta historia tiene mucho futuro, yo también lo creo. Y un MILLÓN de gracias por tus consejos, me has ayudado mucho^^

Algunas cosas (como revisar varias veces el cáp.) ya las hacía pero otras ni siquiera las sabía O.o (ayer descubrí el significado de "UA"). De nuevo gracias por preocuparte e intentaré cumplir las expectativas que todos han depositado en mi con este fic.

Joe-Kagamine:

Gracias xD en un principio yo también quería basarla sobre la saga de Returno to Zero, pero tampoco la entendí del todo (creo que empecé a dudar en el tercer video -_-") pero ya tenía esta idea en la cabeza y empecé a relacionar cosas xD, creo que no me está quedando mal

_De nuevo gracias a todos los que me dedicaron 5 min. Para dejarme un review, espero que más gente se decida ya que los aprecio muuucho xD._


	3. Capítulo 2 : 9

Return to Zero

Cáp. 2 - 9

Gakupo cerró con llave la puerta y se sentó en un pequeño taburete frente a su cómoda para poder estar a la altura perfecta del espejo.

Una vez sentado se cepilló el cabello y lo recogió totalmente con ayuda de algunas pinzas y alfileres, entonces se colocó una rejilla en el pelo que se ajustaba como si fuera un gorro de natación. Suspiró con la mirada fija en el suelo, repetir la misma rutina por las mañanas era algo cansado. Abrió el tercer cajón del tocador y sacó de él una peluca de color marrón. Se la puso un poco rezagado ya que tenía bastante sueño.

Se pasó la noche en vela reflexionando. No era la primera vez que extorsionaba al pobre científico pero se preguntaba si con el paso del tiempo cada vez le quedaba menos integridad como persona.

Él había tenido una infancia bastante dura, ya que él a los ojos de la sociedad sería llamado "mestizo". Su padre era un Vocaloid y su madre una Azhir. Vivía oculto ante el resto de Azhirs, ya que si veían que el chico tenía los cabellos violetas no dudarían en matarlo. Así que desde pequeño estuvo usando una peluca castaña para pasar desapercibido. Acabó trabajando en el ejército e incluso pasó de soldado a sargento en poco tiempo. Pero creció habiendo visto morir a su madre y padre: Su madre de una enfermedad y su padre tiroteado. Él fue quién disparó.

Desde ese momento Kamui se fue cerrando en sí mismo. No sabía por qué había matado a su padre, por qué participaba en una guerra o por qué deseaba ganar a toda costa, solo seguía órdenes.

La única vez que desobedeció una fue para conseguir un poderoso aliado: al doctor Kagamine, quien suplicando por su vida le ofreció crear armas para su ejército. Gakupo aceptó, pero su compañero no había echo el mismo trato por lo que lo mató de un tiro en la cabeza. Pobre científico Sakine, tenía una hija de apenas diez años. Pero si la chica moría, mejor, le ahorraría el trabajo de tener que hacerlo en un futuro. Además, gracias a aquel acuerdo, el hijo del doctor recibía amnistía hasta el momento de guerra.

Alzó su mirada y vio su reflejo en el espejo, su mirada había cambiado mucho en estos años, había pasado de tener miedo a dar miedo y esa era la mejor manera de ganarse el respeto de todos.

Salió de la habitación del cuartel, le tocaba turno de guardia con uno de sus compañeros de mismo rango.

Llegó un poco tarde pero no le importaba demasiado, llegó con una actitud indiferente y se colocó donde estaba su compañero. Pero este ni siquiera se percató que Kamui había llegado, se encontraba viendo una figura inerte en el suelo: Era una chica, a simple vista se notaba que era de la especie Vocaloid.

Gakupo se acercó lo suficiente como para poder verla de cerca y observar que respiraba.

-¿Qué hacemos con ella? –preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Tiene el pelo rosa no es una de los nuestros, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer- Como lo pensaba, la chica debería de morir por el simple hecho de ser de otra especie. Desenfundó el arma dispuesto a disparar a la muchacha –Aunque –interrumpió su compañero –es una pena, porque la desgraciada es condenadamente bella.

Se alarmó al oír eso, ¿Qué había querido decir exactamente? Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando vio a su socio agacharse a la altura de la muchacha. Sintió como la rabia invadía su cuerpo, una cosa era obedecer para poder conquistar el planeta y otra muy distinta aprovecharse de una chica inconsciente. Kamui se situó tras su camarada de manera que este no pudiera verlo y le golpeó en la nuca con el mango de la pistola, dejándolo seco. Abrió los ojos de par en par; ¿Qué había echo? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo más mínimo otra persona?, y menos un vocaloid. Miró alarmado a su compañero, no le importaba haberlo matado ya se había manchado las manos de sangre en incontables ocasiones. Lo que le preocupaba era qué le podría pasar a él. Intentó calmarse un poco. Podría decir que un Vocaloid les había atacado, mentir era, para su opinión, muy patético pero en otras situaciones se había rebajado más, así que no le importó demasiado. Pero el problema era dónde entraba la chica, qué excusa se inventaba para ella. Unos pasos lo inquietaron, no tenía demasiado tiempo. Así que se llevó a la joven en brazos y decidió ocultarla en su habitación. Perfecto, el sargento del ejército Azhir escondía una bomba de relojería en su cuarto. Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas.

XxXxXxXx

Len se despertó en un sitio que estaba escasamente iluminado y no pudo reconocer. Había permanecido toda la noche sentado contra una pared, por lo que le dolía todo el cuerpo debido a la mala postura y sobre todo sentía un gran peso sobre el lado derecho de su cuerpo.

¿Donde estaba?, miró a su alrededor, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior con lo cual no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí.

-¿Len? –habló una voz terriblemente conocida.

El chico alzó la vista solo para encontrarse con una mirada azul tremendamente familiar.

-¡Kaito! –exclamó, aunque no sabía si de alegría o sorpresa -¿Qué haces aquí?

El nombrado negó con la cabeza.

-Ni idea, me desperté aquí –entonces dirigió la vista a su lado derecho y señaló al hombro del chico –Por cierto, enhorabuena –sonrió pícaro.

Le sorprendieron sus felicitaciones, todavía estaba adormilado y tuvo que asimilar la información.

-¿Eh? –Soltó mientras dirigía su vista hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de su amigo –¿A qué te refi…? -se calló de inmediato cuando vio que una chica rubia descansaba sobre su hombro.

Su cara pasó a ponerse de un color rojo intenso, ahora lo recordaba todo, desde que escaparon del laboratorio hasta que fueron acorralados por un grupo, pero a partir de ahí estaba borroso.

-¡No es lo que parece! –se defendió Len mientras agitaba sus brazos exageradamente.

-¿Y qué es lo que parece? –se burló Kaito.

-Vaya, no sabía que eras de ese tipo de persona – otra voz habló, pero no provenía del chico amante de los helados.

Len se giró lentamente en dirección a la voz. Por favor que no sea ella, por favor que no sea ella Se repetía mentalmente. Finalmente pudo ver cara a cara a quién le había hablado.

-¡Miku! Tu no pensarás que yo…

-Yo no he dicho nada –contestó la chica –pero no me dirás que la chica ya estaba vestida solo con tu chaqueta- recalcó la palabra solo.

Len se golpeó la cabeza varias veces contra la pared de la habitación, no le creerían si decía que la chica era un robot que había "cogido" del laboratorio de su padre y había sido creada a partir de su ADN y que cuando la conoció no llevaba nada. Por muy verdad que fuera no era demasiado creíble.

Unos ronquidos detuvieron a Len, entonces vio que había una única persona más en la sala. Una chica castaña y vestida provocativamente de rojo se encontraba durmiendo en una esquina de la habitación.

-¡OH! ¡Dios mío, han sedado a Meiko! –exclamó. En una situación normal abría ignorado la presencia de la chica, pero si servía para cambiar de tema, a partir de ahora se alegraría de verla.

-Lo cierto Len… -comenzó hablando Kaito –es que cayó dormida en el suelo poco después de que tú te fueras, y no se a despertado desde entonces –concluyó mientras una gota de sudor coronaba su sien.

-Esta chica nunca cambiará –murmuró el rubio.

Se escucharon unos sollozos. El robot se despertó por fin, aunque si no fuera por el gimoteo que hizo no se hubieran percatado de ello ya que no hizo ningún ruido o gesto.

El rubio dirigió su mirada a la chica, parecía demasiado real.

-¡Ey! ¿Ya te has despertado? –preguntó Len en un tono cariñoso, como si hubiera estado toda la mañana esperando a que eso ocurriera.

Como respuesta la chica lo miró fijamente sin decir nada.

-Parece que aún no puede hablar… -murmuró Len para sí.

De repente la puerta se abrió, haciendo que todos los presentes, a excepción de Meiko que continuaba dormida, dirigieran su vista hacia la puerta.

XxXxXxXx

Ser la nueva era algo a lo que Kio nunca se acostumbraba. Cada vez que iba a un lugar o a otro siempre se veía envuelta en miradas de todo tipo: acusatorias, de compasión, de lástima…

Eso era algo que se tenía que acabar, hoy cumplía quince años ,sin embargo todavía, fuera a donde fuera, escuchaba murmullos que hablaban constantemente sobre ella:

¿Has visto a la nueva?

Sí, fue abandonada y ha llegado hace poco, ha sido adoptada nada menos que por el capitán, aunque al parecer tiene amnesia

Pasara el tiempo que pasara, siempre era etiquetada como la nueva, y aunque ya llevaba conviviendo en el cuartel general de los Azhir durante cuatro años siempre había llegado "hace poco". A la gente de su alrededor no le importaba lo más mínimo, ya que siquiera se encargaban de confirmar esos detalles, ¿Por qué se inmiscuían tanto en su vida? Sí, tenía amnesia, pero lo prefería a recordar a la clase de padres, si se les puede llamar así, que abandonaron a una hija. Además puede que ella no recordara su pasado, pero la gente no recordaba ni su nombre y solo le dedicaban alguna que otra sonrisa falsa debido a que su padre era el capitán. No necesitaba la compañía de nadie, había estado prácticamente sola desde que alcanzaban sus recuerdos. No le importaba permanecer así hasta el fin de sus días o eso lo que quería creer.

XxXxXxXx

Cuando la puerta se abrió todos pusieron cara de asombro, como si en vez de una persona hubiera un fantasma ante ellos. Era un hombre de ojos carmesí y el cabello plateado recogido en una coleta. La mayoría de los que se encontraban en la habitación alternaron miradas entre él y el rubio, hasta que el peliazul se decidió a hablar.

-Le… Len, ¿es tu hermano? –preguntó con inseguridad.

-¡Como quieres que sea mi hermano si es la primera vez en la vida que lo veo! –gritó el rubio. El comentario no le había molestado tanto, es solo que Kaito podía ser muy idiota.

Corrección, lo era.

El que estaba en la puerta tosió un poco para volver a reclamar la atención de los individuos.

-Mi nombre es Honne Dell, dirijo la organización secreta "crypton", encargada de la preparación para poder reconquistar el planeta…

-¿Crypton? No había oído hablar nunca de ella –dijo Kaito en un tono infantil.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, el peliazul fue golpeado por un negi, cortesía de Miku Hatsune.

-¡Kaito! ¿Qué parte de secreta no entiendes? –le reprochó la chica.

La estupidez tenía un límite.

El chico asintió en el suelo mientras se sobaba el chichón que le había dejado el golpe.

Dell intentó retomar un poco la conversación, pero parecía imposible que tuvieran interés. La paciencia del joven era muy limitada.

-¡Queréis ser serios! Esto no es juego de niños, la razón por la que habéis sido recluidos aquí es que era cuestión de tiempo que los Azhir atacaran, deberíais de estar agradecidos, si no en este instante podríais estar muertos- en la última parte dramatizó un poco, respiró hondo intentando controlar sus nervios –Deberíais seguirme. Os mostraré las instalaciones-.

Dicho esto salió de la sala.

Miku fue la primera en salir después de el, Len agarró de la mano a 02 que seguía desconcertada, aunque no dijo nada entendió todo lo que dijo el hombre y Kaito fue el único que se preocupó por Meiko, ya que la cogió en brazos y salió de la habitación.

-¿Dónde la puedo dejar? –preguntó señalando a la chica que cargaba.

Por toda respuesta Dell señaló un sofá que se encontraba a escasos metros de su posición. Kaito se acercó y, literalmente tiró a la chica en el sillón. Por suerte esta tenía el sueño muy profundo. Kaito aceleró un poco el paso para lograr ponerse a la misma altura que los otros. Dell siguió guiándoles a través del emplazamiento. Era mucho más amplio de lo que parecía, con grandes salas tanto de ocio como de entrenamiento. También contaba con algunas habitaciones individuales para los de más alto rango y dobles para el resto.

Finalizando la visita llegaron a la última habitación que era destacablemente más grande que las otras. Con un montón de artilugios de guerra como rastreadores, radares o simplemente ordenadores que controlaban la zona.

La estancia estaba casi vacía por lo que daba impresión de ser aún más grande. Una mujer, que quizás tuviera la misma edad que Dell, se acercó a ellos levantando la mano tímidamente como saludo. Tenía una larga melena gris atada en una cola baja por un gran lazo, de tez muy pálida y ojos rojos, comparables al color de la sangre. Dell la señaló.

-Ella es mi hermana adoptiva, Yowane Haku.

La nombrada volvió a saludar con la mano y bajó un poco la mirada.

Dell apuntó hacia uno de los asientos situado enfrente de un gran ordenador, allí estaba sentada una chica con una larga melena rubia atada al lado derecho de su cabeza. Esta manejaba la máquina a la vez que un portátil y movía los dedos de manera asombrosamente rápida.

-La que está allí sentada es Akita Neru –casi automáticamente, tras ser nombrada la chica se balanceó en su silla giratoria y saltó del asiento, abandonando ambos aparatos. Acto seguido sacó del bolsillo de su uniforme un teléfono móvil y comenzó a teclear.

-Soy Neru, dirijo la mayoría de los artilugios de comunicación, un placer – lo dijo con una voz segura, pero el hecho de que no les mirara ni a la cara hacía que pareciera falso.

-Por el momento –comenzó a hablar Dell- estos son parte de los miembros fundamentales, aunque aún quedan algunos más.

-Espero que eso lo digas por mí –exclamó una voz masculina que pertenecía a un nuevo integrante en la sala.

Detrás del joven apareció otro, que por su apariencia era mucho más mayor. De cabellos castaños y ojos igual, que vestía con ropa de color rojo llamativo. Dell suspiró con pesar no sin antes echarle una mirada de reproche.

-El es Meito –dijo casi por obligación. –Vino hace poco-.

El mencionado saludó de muy buena gana.

El peliplateado cambió totalmente su expresión y miró de reojo a Len y a 02, entonces chasqueó los dedos.

Eso fue una señal para que los componentes oficiales de Crypton agarraran fuertemente a Miku, Kaito y Len, en ese momento Dell desenfundó su arma y apuntó a la única que habían dejado libre.

-Entonces tú debes de ser el robot, ¿verdad?

La chica no se inmutó por el acto, solo se quedó mirando. Todavía no sabía cómo reaccionar ante un ataque. Desabrochó la chaqueta un poco, con la intención de dejar su hombro al aire, una vez lo consiguió se podía ver un 02 perfectamente marcado.

Len se alarmó ante la escena e intentó zafarse de las manos de su apresor, Meito, pero este era mucho más fuerte que el rubio, quién vio sus esfuerzos inútiles.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Déjala en paz! –gritó alarmado.

-Es un arma de guerra, nos traerá problemas –contestó mientras movía su dedo índice hacia el gatillo.

El rubio sintió pánico, todo pasó como a cámara lenta. Dell pulsó el percutor provocando un ruido que silenció la sala. Len dejó de sentir la fuerza que ejercía Meito y calló de rodillas al suelo, totalmente sudado y con los ojos abiertos de par en par por lo que acababa de ver… No había pasado nada.

La bala que Dell usó era de fogueo y la chica seguía en la misma posición y de una pieza, pero totalmente confundida.

-¿Po...Porqué? –alcanzó a preguntar Len.

-No sabíamos el funcionamiento del robot y no podíamos arriesgarnos a convivir con él, por eso pensamos que si quizás se veía en una situación de riesgo se activaría.

El peliplateado tendió una mano a Len para que pudiera levantarse.

-¿Sabes como funciona?

El rubio negó con la cabeza, todavía intentando recuperase del susto que había sufrido. Dell volvió a girarse a la chica y le subió la cremallera con pudor.

-Será mejor que Haku te busque algo de ropa –tosió un par de veces de manera falsa.

Dicho esto la nombrada salió literalmente disparada en busca de algo de ropa.

-¿Alguien nos explica algo? –preguntó una furiosa Miku, por el echo de que la habían estado ignorando. Kaito solo asintió dando a saber que quería saber lo que ocurría.

-Pues…- Len tragó aire – ella es un robot que ha creado mi padre que evoluciona hasta convertirse en humano, pero si es activado se convierte en un arma.-. Terminó la explicación sonriente.

Miku y Kaito solo quedaron más confundidos ante la vasta aclaración del chico. Dell lo miró mientras una gota de sudor aparecía en su frente.

-Tú no te explicas muy bien, ¿verdad?

El rubio se colocó la mano en la nuca a modo de disculpa, de repente cambió su expresión y lo miró de una manera más seria.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo sabía que el robot era ella? –señaló a 02.

Dell pensó un poco.

-Pues, uno de nuestros agentes que se encargaba de recoger información se enteró de que el robot fue activado ayer, por lo que sabíamos evolucionaría con el tiempo. Pero dado que acababa de salir de la cápsula supusimos que todavía no tenía sangre circulando por sus venas, sin embargo tú tienes una tirita en el brazo lo que demuestra que has tenido una herida, con lo cuál quedabas fuera de sospecha –explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – y como teníamos una descripción aproximada, eliminamos al resto por descarte.

Len observó al chico con admiración, era algo que el nunca hubiera adivinado.

-Por cierto, –interrumpió Dell la ensoñación del rubio -¿cuántos años tienes?

Len se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta.

-Pues, catorce –contestó extrañado.

El peliplateado soltó un bufido y soltó alguna maldición por lo bajo.

-Pensaba que serías mayor.

Eso si que dejó atónito al chico.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque la verdadera razón por la que os trajimos aquí fue para conseguir más gente para el ejército, pero eres un chiquillo, no vales –dijo con autosuficiencia.

Una vena apareció en la frente del chico. ¿Qué no valía? Y donde había quedado el rollo de: "os trajimos aquí para protegeros". Los habían engañado, como si fueran tontos. Estaba a punto de reprocharle cuando alguien se le adelantó.

-¡Hay otras maneras de reclutar gente! –exclamó Miku, sorprendiendo a todos –No es muy normal que digamos el entrar en casa de otros y dejarlas inconscientes para luego reclutarlas por la buenas, además… -cambió su semblante temperamental para pasar a uno afectado -¿quién nos llevó a mí, a Meiko y a la rubia? –Sobreactuó intentando parecer dolida-¿Y si nos hubiera llevado un pervertido…?

El resto de los presentes de la sala la miró con cara de circunstancias.

-Por eso no debes preocuparte, yo os llevé –Una nueva persona apareció en la habitación, alguien muy familiar para Miku-.

Era un joven alto y atractivo, que compartía características con Miku como el color de pelo y de ojos. El chico hizo una media sonrisa al ver que la joven parecía no creer lo que veía.

-¿Mi…Mikuo? –preguntó la chica con temor. Este asintió

-Así es, hermanita –dijo a la par que extendía los brazos.

Miku comenzó a correr hacia su hermano, con los brazos igualmente extendidos y cuando estaban prácticamente abrazados, la chica hizo un rápido movimiento sacando un puerro de solo dios sabe dónde y lo estampó fuertemente en la cabeza del chico. Este cayó al suelo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó gimiendo de dolor mientras un chichón coronaba su cabeza.

-¿¡Como que porqué! ¡Me abandonaste cuando tenía ocho años, dejándome a mi suerte! ¿¡Pensabas que iba a perdonarte? –gritó la chica, aún empuñando su "arma".

-Te dejé para unirme a Crypton, sería peligroso tenerte conmigo…

-¡Claro! Es mejor abandonar a una niña sola e indefensa, y ahora intentas hacerte el bueno, ¡Ya puedes olvidarme! –La chica dirigió una mirada al peliazul del grupo.- ¡Vámonos a buscar a Meiko, Kaito!

El nombrado asintió, más bien con miedo y la siguió. Sabía por experiencia propia como dolía un ataque de Miku.

Abandonaron la sala mientras Miku murmuraba algo parecido a: "Hubiera preferido al pervertido…"

Dell y Len se quedaron esperando a Haku con la ropa, mientras intentaban consolar a Mikuo.

XxXxXxXx

Akaito se paseaba por el cuartel intentando matar el tiempo, sus compañeros habían ido a recibir a los nuevos integrantes y él, por hacerse el interesante, prefirió conocerlos más tarde. ¿Desde cuándo la base era tan silenciosa? ¿Silenciosa? Unos ronquidos contradijeron lo que el pelirrojo acababa de pensar. Decidió seguir aquel alboroto, hasta que llegó a la sala de estar. A sus ojos de seductor no pasó desapercibido la figura que descansaba plácidamente en el sofá: era una mujer de cabellos castaños la cual no reconoció, por lo que supuso que sería una de las nuevas.

Acercó su cara a la de la chica pero la voluntad del destino quiso que la chica despertara en ese momento, cuando vio al chico, estampó la palma de su mano contra la cara de este apartándolo bruscamente.

-¡Kaito! ¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te acerques a mí mientras duermo! , ¡Me molesta tu aliento de helado! –exclamó la chica mientras se incorporaba efusivamente. Pero esta debería de estar más que aturdida ya que el chico odiaba el helado. Un momento, ¿acababa de llamarle Kaito?

Akaito estaba a punto de corregirle su error cuando volvió a interrumpirlo, antes de que siquiera comenzara a hablar.

-¡Maldita sea! Debería dejar de beber, creo que el alcohol me esta volviendo daltónica –dijo a la vez que se frotaba los ojos.

-¿Con quién hablas, Meiko? –habló, esta vez el verdadero Kaito que acababa de aparecer por la puerta con Miku.

-Contigo –contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, esta vez estuvo mirando a ambos chicos, sintiéndose cada vez más mareada –creo que también estoy viendo doble…

Miku negó con la cabeza en señal de exasperación y decidió intervenir.

-¿Tu quién eres? –preguntó mirando al chico de rojo.

Este se acercó y besó sensualmente la mano de Miku.

-Soy Akaito, para servirle, mi dama –dijo intentando aparentar una voz grave.

Eso solo asqueó un poco a la chica quién apartó la mano mientras la sacudía como si la hubiera tocado algo contaminado. Si hubiera sabido que terminaría así se hubiera ahorrado preguntarle el nombre.

Antes de que Miku reprochará la acción del pelirrojo, Haku, Dell y Len aparecieron por la puerta, acompañados de la robot. En cuanto Miku la vio, pareció olvidar el suceso anterior y se lanzó a abrazar a la rubia.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué mona! –dijo como si estuviera contemplando el ser más tierno del universo.

La chica llevaba puesta una sudadera de mangas largas a cuadros en distintas tonalidades de azul, que combinaba muy bien con sus ojos y unos pantalones cortos de color negro. Para terminar el conjunto llevaba sobre su cabeza un gran lazo blanco que le daba un aspecto inocente.

-Por cierto Len –empezó otra vez a hablar Miku, sin separarse de la chica -¿Cómo se llama?

El rubio dudó.

-Pues… 02 –respondió finalmente. Miku lo miró susceptible.

-¿¡Cómo pretendes que una chica se llame 02! Necesita un nombre más adecuado algo así como…-hizo una pausa para pensar - ¡Negi! –exclamó finalmente.

La mayoría de los presentes miraron con cara de circunstancias a la chica, aunque ella parecía que le gustaba el hecho de que la chica se llamara así.

-No me gusta ese nombre –protestó Len, ya que nadie parecía hacerlo.

-¿Ah, no? Pues piensa tú uno, listillo –contestó mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-Rin –dijo secamente –Se llamará Rin.

A todos les pareció un nombre mucho mejor, aunque Miku seguía defendiendo que Negi era más apropiado.

-¡Eso no es un nombre, es un sonido! –Protestó, aunque lo mismo podría aplicarse a sí misma ya que Negi era una hortaliza -¿Acaso lo has pensado?

-No –respondió –pero es definitivo –concluyó.

-Pero… ¡Len!

-Déjalo, Miku –interfirió el peliazul –Las mejores cosas nacen sin pensarlo –intentó animar.

-Eso fue lo que te pasó a ti ¿no, Kaito? –se burló la castaña.

El chico le echó una mirada asesina, sabía que en el fondo seguía borracha y no lo decía enserio pero no pudo evitar molestarse. Respiró hondo e intentó contenerse.

-Meiko… recuérdame porqué somos amigos…

**XxXxXxXx**

**¡**Fin del Cáp.! Que ganas tenía de quitármelo de encima xD. Siento haber tardado tanto en subir, aunque lo tenía escrito el mismo día que colgué el Cáp. Anterior… pero tenía que ambientar el climax, además de revisarlo y corregir algunas cosas xD, os aseguro que yo era la primera que quería subirlo… espero que la espera haya merecido la pena ^^U

_Contestando/agradeciendo reviews_

darkLGD

Gracias! Me honra que pienses que es buenisima, aunque creo que aun tengo que mejorar un poco ^^U

TheBestDamnThing13

Bueno… mi pareja favorita es RinxLen… xDD pero te alegrará saber que en mi fic el romanticismo será un poco secundario, para complementar. Mentiría si dijera que no me gusta, pero es siempre lo mismo… por eso me arriesgué e hice un fic de otro tipo, además preferiría que la gente leyera mi fic por la historia que por las parejas =/

PD; no me parecían sosos en absoluto, y me alegra saber que comentas solo en las historias que más te gustan, me siento halagada :3

Rin Hatsune

=) Como me gusta saber que a la gente le agrada tanto mi fic, y se encariñan con el xD pues espero que este Cáp. Te haya gustado tambien, y perdón por tardar tanto ^^U

Lunnaris

Gracias por decir que escribo bien, aunque me he dado cuenta de algunos fallillos xDD (todo hay que decirlo u.u) y sep, tenía que dejar el final abierto, tiene más misterio xD

Raquelsweet

Gacias por tu comentario ^^U. La verdad, me gusta que alguien sea un poquito crítico como has sido tu, así veo mis fallos, y en algunas cosas coincido contigo, pero cosas que hasta que no las mencionaste no me he podido dar cuenta. Intentaré que no se me escapen esos detalles para poder mejorar la calidad del fic ^^.

Por otra parte, me alegra que te haya gustado ^^, aunque creo que decir que parezco una escritora profesional, me viene un poco grande, ya que como tu misma has dicho aún tengo que pulir algunas cosas, pero seguro que de aquí hasta el final mejora tanto mi manera de escribir como la de explicar y aclarar las cosas ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado el Cáp.! =)

_Si te a gustado el Cáp. dale al botón verde de abajo y déjame un review ;)_


	4. Capítulo 3 : 8

Return to Zero

Cáp. 3 – 8

La chica abrió sus ojos celestes al mismo tiempo que se desperezaba. Una vez estuvieron bien abiertos miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación que no reconocía, pestañeó un par de veces para cerciorarse de que estaba bien despierta aun así se frotó los ojos. Paseó un poco por el solitario cuarto. A decir verdad solo sabía que el día anterior salió disparada del subsuelo al escuchar una alarma, e intentando esconderse se golpeo con algo, aunque no pudo saber el que exactamente ya que cuando escapó estaba totalmente oscuro. ¿Como había llegado allí? No tenía la menor idea. Pero ello no la desanimó, había salido a la superficie, logrando llegar bastante más lejos que cualquier otro de su especie y estaba viva, detalle que más le sorprendía. Seguro que algún alma bondadosa sintiendo compasión de ella la abría acogido en su casa. Aunque la suerte nunca había estado de su lado, parecía que comenzaba a sonreírle.

La chica se sentó de nuevo en la cama, pudo sentir que era cálida y mullida. Al tenderse se encontraba muy cómoda, a objeción de que de las sábanas emanaba un fuerte olor a desodorante masculino. Se incorporó de golpe.

-¡Vamos Luka! ¡No has venido aquí para nada! –se dijo a sí misma.

Lo pronunció con una segunda intención; ella no había planeado por nada salir, pero ya que había logrado escapar de aquel agujero en el suelo cumpliría uno de sus propósitos: ver la estrella que alumbraba el día.

Según historias que su difunto padre le había contado era una esfera caliente y luminosa, aunque no recordaba su nombre siempre quiso poder verla con sus propios ojos, y parecía que su sueño se haría realidad en breve. Se levantó y se dirigió a la única ventana que la habitación poseía. Corrió un poco las cortinas grises, y alzó lentamente la persiana. Esperaba que la luz se filtrara poco a poco en el cuarto y superando con creces todo lo que había imaginado, pero algo fallaba. Aceleró el ritmo para comprobar que ocurría, una mueca de desilusión se marcó en su rostro. Solo alcanzó a ver la amplia pared de hormigón que le impedía ver cualquier rayo de luz. Se desplomó decepcionada sobre la cama. Quizás todavía no era el momento todavía…

La puerta se abrió haciendo que la chica levantara la cabeza casi mecánicamente. Ante ella apareció un joven castaño, que quizás rondara su edad, el la miró despectivamente como culpándola de algo. A Luka no le gustó demasiado esa actitud, pero el chico imponía ya que era poseedor de unos bellos ojos morados pero al mismo tiempo eran fríos y distantes. La chica tragó saliva y forzó una sonrisa, quizás fue quién le salvó y ella no era desagradecida. Se puso de pie para llegar a la altura del chico, aunque este era bastante más alto que ella lo que hacía que el pareciera más peligroso, pero eso no detendría a Luka.

-¿Tu me has salvado? –preguntó para comprobar si el era el "alma bondadosa" que la había ayudado.

El joven asintió casi por obligación. Luka cambió su sonrisa falsa por una sincera.

-Muchas gracias –exclamó mientras se inclinaba –de noser por ti estaría muerta-.

El hombre hizo una mueca.

-Si fuera por mi estarías muerta –corrigió de manera dura – Mi intención era matarte, pero al final te tuve que acabar salvando –dijo como si se arrepintiera de aquel acto – si quieres agradecérmelo es mejor que te estés quieta y no me molestes. –Hizo una pausa – No quiero saber tu nombre, y tu tampoco sabrás el mío, no saldrás de esta habitación para nada y por favor haz que no me percate de tu existencia en este cuarto hasta que piense como puedo sacarte de aquí sin armar jaleo -finalizó a la par que se sentaba en la cama, en el mismo sitio donde Luka había estado instantes antes.

La chica se quedo de piedra mientras una venita se marcaba en su frente. ¿Como podía tratarla así? Ni la conocía. Pero podía estar tranquilo, si ella era un problema desaparecería, por que al contrario que lo que el le había dicho, no había salido para encerrarse en aquellas cuatro paredes. Soltó un bufido mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

El hombre llevó una de sus manos hacia su cabellera y tiró de ella hacia arriba, esta se soltó dejando ver el verdadero color de su pelo recogido con pinzas y demás. Luka abrió los ojos de par en par, tenía el cabello morado y eso solo significaba una cosa: el era un vocaloid.

-Tu… -comenzó a hablar, pero no siguió recordando todas las norma que el le había impuesto segundos antes-.

Kamui la ignoró, no se arriesgaba a que ella lo descubriera por que prácticamente era su misma especie. Además la chica no estaba en situación de amenazarlo, ya que si las cosas se complicaban podía quitarla de en medio. Reunió las horquillas en su mano y las guardo en su cómoda junto a la peluca.

-Puedes dormir en la cama –dijo indiferente, más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

La chica asintió aunque en realidad le había ignorado ya que tenía la vista fija en el tercer cajón del tocador donde escondía la peluca.

Gakupo se sentó en el suelo recargando su peso contra la pared mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño.

XxXxXxXx

Mikuo se lamentaba en su habitación importándole muy poco que estuviera siendo observado.

-Vamos anímate Mikuo, ya se le pasará el enfado –decía su compañero de cuarto: Akaito.

-Miku me odia –gritó mientras se colocaba en la esquina de su cama.

Un aura negra rodeaba el espacio que rodeaba al joven, mientras decía la misma frase pero esta vez murmurando.

Se escuchaban las voces de una discusión desde fuera, pero ambos las ignoraron. Ante aquella escena, Akaito mostró una sonrisa muy poco convincente mientras intentaba calmar a Mikuo.

-Vamos, no te desanimes si… seguro que te ha echado de menos –dicho esto soltó una risilla nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente al ver la reacción de su compañero.

-¿Tu crees?- preguntó esperanzado mientras su mirada se llenaba de estrellitas.

-¡Claro! –exclamó Akaito levantándose para evitar que su amigo viera que su expresión era todo lo contrario a sus palabras.

-Hablando de otra cosa… -comenzó a hablar de nuevo con intención de evitar que tocara otra vez el tema de Miku- ¿Qué piensas de las nuevas integrantes? –pronunció cambiando su tono de voz a uno más sensual.

Mikuo lo miró con cara de circunstancias mientras suspiraba.

-Tu tan mujeriego como siempre… -dijo resignado – Si te soy sincero, no creo que tengas ninguna oportunidad.

Akaito no pareció molestarse por el comentario del chico. Se acercó a su cama mientras metía su mano derecha debajo de su almohada.

-¿Tu crees? –preguntó de manera retórica mientras de debajo, sacaba un pequeño botecito de cristal.

Mikuo contemplo la botellita, en esta se podía apreciar una etiqueta que decía "cantarella". El chico se cruzó de brazos sin apartar la vista del bote.

-¿Sabes lo que te hará Haku si se entera de que otra vez estuviste en su cocina? -resaltó la palabra Su.

Dicho esto, el peliverde cogió la botella por el tapón con solo dos dedos como si esta estuviera envenenada y la tiró por la única ventana que poseía la habitación.

-haz el favor de no meterte en más problemas con ella –concluyó.

Akaito por el contrario se quedó totalmente inmóvil, con los ojos y la boca exageradamente abiertos por la escena que acababa de ver. Tardó unos minutos en reaccionar.

-¡Eres malvado! –repetía mientras golpeaba en forma de chibi el pecho de Mikuo.

Cuando se hubo calmado, ocupó el lugar en el que antes se había situado su compañero, adoptando la misma posición mientras susurraba algo como: botellita… oportunidad…perdida

Mikuo suspiró.

-Esta va a ser una noche muy larga…

XxXxXxXx

La luz se filtraba por la ventana interrumpiendo la oscuridad total que Meiko necesitaba para continuar durmiendo, aunque si no la hubiera despertado los rayos hubiera sido el calor. La chica soltó un bufido.

-Y dijeron que esta era una de las habitaciones más frescas –dijo para sí misma ya que era la única que se encontraba en esa habitación.

La noche anterior había ganado una discusión en la que, resumiendo, había conseguido una habitación individual. Normalmente esos cuartos correspondían a personajes de alto rango como lo era Dell, pero el poder de convicción de Meiko era directamente proporcional a su mal genio y a todo ello la suma de que cuando se produjo aquel debate ella acababa de despertar con restos de resaca era una combinación catastrófica por lo que era mejor que ella hiciera lo que le plazca ya que se negaba a compartir el cuarto con una desconocida y Miku estaría con Rin, a la que consideraba una especie de mascota pues se divertía bastante con ella, como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo. Agarró una toalla blanca que yacía doblada en un taburete y vertió un poco de agua de una botella que le habían dado el día anterior. Se lavó la cara con el paño húmedo para refrescarse, cuánto agradecía tener el pelo corto en estos momentos. Lo más normal hubiera sido irse a las duchas, pero dado que estas eran para todos, seguro que tendría que hacer cola y se moría de hambre, por lo que iría más tarde.

Antes de salir se fijo en el cuarto, ya que la noche anterior estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo. No era nada del otro mundo: una cama de 90 cm., un armario para guardar ropa que no tenía, una mesita de noche situada bajo una triste ventana de cortinas que debieron ser blancas hace años, muchos años. No era una habitación muy grande pero por lo menos estaba aceptablemente limpia y tendría su intimidad.

Se quitó la camiseta ancha que había usado como pijama para ponerse su traje de dos piezas rojo, tendría que pensar como conseguir más ropa ya que no había traído nada y eso era su única prenda. Se peinó un poco con las manos y salió de la habitación. Caminó un poco por los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor y, si recordaba bien, estaría cruzado el amplio corredor. Como había intuido había una cola enorme para entrar a los baños y un montón de chicas armadas con maletitas y toallas para asearse, supuso que los vestuarios masculinos estarían en otra parte. Aunque cuando hicieron la visita ella estaba "descansando" sobre el sofá, pudo reconocer a algunas de las integrantes que conocieron sus amigos y Len el día anterior ya que encajaban perfectamente con la descripción.

Llegó al comedor, a pesar de que era temprano todos sus compañeros estaban despiertos, ella era la última que faltaba. Levantó la mano saludando pero Kaito se hundió en su asiento por acto reflejo, ya que cuando la castaña levantaba la mano por la mañana solía aterrizar en su cabeza. Pero hoy era distinto, era uno de los pocos días en los que no tenía resaca por haber bebido como muestra de ello tenía mejor aspecto en comparación y soltó un sonoro "¡Buenos días!" Al que todos respondieron excluyendo al robot, no obstante esta le lanzó una mirada calida, dándole la bienvenida, que era más propia de Kaito, quizás la hubiera aprendido de él.

Se sentó en un asiento entre Dell y Miku que era el único que quedaba libre. Acto seguido apreció Haku con bastante prisa.

-Siento llegar tarde, había mucha cola en el vestuario –se excusó.

La chica se puso tras un mostrador y se puso un delantal morado y mostraba una sonrisilla.

-Haku se encarga de cocinar la comida del comedor –aclaró Dell. Aunque parecía estar bien despierto, su voz delataba que estaba bastante cansado y que se había despertado poco antes de Meiko.

-Dentro de poco me traerán algunas frutas y pan, de momento ¿Qué va a ser? –hablo la cocinera mientras empezaba a sacar utensilios, leche, café y azúcar.

-¿De que sabores tenéis los helados? –se escuchó la voz de Kaito.

Todos llevaron su vista hacia el con cara de circunstancias y al sentirse observado puso un rostro infantil -¿He dicho algo raro?

XxXxXxXx

Gakupo se despertó gimiendo un poco de dolor debido a la mala postura que había tenido. Definitivamente no era cómodo dormir sentado contra una pared. Se llevó su mano derecha al cuello para masajearlo un poco. No debería de haber echo eso, al fin y al cabo el odiaba a los vocaloids y encima no la conocía siquiera, pero quizás quería conservar uno de los principios que le inculcó su madre para variar: se amable con las chicas… chicas… ¿y la chica?

Se levantó del suelo inmediatamente cuando se percató de que estaba totalmente solo en el cuarto, buscó por la habitación, pero esta era minúscula, obviamente la chica no estaba y no había podido salir por la ventana dado que era imposible ya que había una pared que lo impedía. Solo había podido salir de allí por la puerta y si lo había hecho, al mismo tiempo había firmado su sentencia de muerte y no solo eso, también la suya ya que si la interrogaban podía delatarle y no era demasiado difícil encontrar al único sargento de ojos morados en todo el cuartel, tendría que salir a buscarla… ¿¡En qué momento se le ocurrió traer a una chica a su cuarto? Y para colmar el vaso, era de las especie enemiga, suspiró con pesar mientras se colocaba una camisa limpia y abrió el tercer cajón en busca de su peluca, pero no estaba, sacó en cajón incluso miró en los otros, pero no había rastro de ella. La chica se lo había llevado.

Ahora estaría encerrado en su habitación hasta que volviera, eso si lo hacía, ya que aquella peluca y una buena actuación era su pasaporte de salido.

Golpeó la pared con sus puños haciendo que retumbara el sonido. Si alguno de sus compañeros se les ocurriera entrar estaría perdido y no podía hacer nada. Había subestimado a la chica, eso seguro.

XxXxXxXx

Dell terminó de tomarse su café que, al igual que Meiko, había tomado por desayuno. Kaito sollozaba en protesta mientras pasaba una breve depresión ocasionada porque no había helado ya que, teniendo en cuenta que en la base eran demasiados, era demasiado caro comprarlo. Mientras tanto Miku y Len esperaban aquellas frutas, aunque la chica empezaba a impacientarse y empezaba a considerar la opción de tomarse un café, aunque a ella personalmente no le gustaba ya que el sabor era demasiado amargo para su paladar, aunque Meiko se lo bebió de un trago como si fuera agua, seguramente ella estaría más que acostumbrada a tomar bebidas fuertes. Por otra parte Rin tampoco había comido ni bebido nada, ya que nadie sabía que le gustaría. Unos pasos se empezaron a escuchar seguidos de unas risas. Seguramente alguien estaría haciendo una carrera.

Por la puerta se asomaron unos tirabuzones rojos que pertenecían a una chica de ojos zafiro que cargaba entre sus manos una bolsa de papel repleta de barras de pan. La chica colocó la bolsa en la encimera del mostrador detrás del que se encontraba Haku, y se colocó las manos en las rodillas intentando recobrar el aliento. Todos se quedaron atónitos ante la singular entrada de la chica pero antes de que pudieran decir nada apareció una segunda persona; Tenía el cabello corto y verde al igual que sus ojos y ella era la que llevaba las frutas. La chica se sujetó a la pared para apoyarse mientras dejó las frutas sobre la mesa.

-¡Gumi eres muy lenta! ¡Te he ganado! –exclamó triunfal la chica pelirroja.

-No estaba compitiendo contigo, te perseguía porque me quitaste las gafas –respondió la chica que respondía a nombre de Gumi –además, en cualquier caso tu saliste antes ¡Teto eres una tramposa! –

La otra sacó la lengua dando por terminada la conversación y proclamándose vencedora. Gumi decidió ignorarla y beber agua. La llamada Teto saludó enérgicamente al resto de los integrantes de la habitación.

-Soy Teto, yo ayudo a Haku en la cocina y demás tareas –dijo. Los demás le devolvieron el saludo. Teto tenía una jovialidad y aspecto que para nada delatarían su edad. Si ella utilizara todo su potencial hubiera sido una de las mejores en el ejercito y eso era algo que Dell le recordaba cada vez que la veía, pero a ella no le interesaba la guerra, es más sentiría miedo, pero sabía que una día tendría que luchar aunque esperaba que estuviera muy lejano.

Por otra parte Gumi colocó las frutas en un plato a modo de frutero y colocó en el centro de la mesa.

-¿También eres ayudante? –preguntó Len intentado no sonar ofensivo, solo tenía curiosidad por saber los puestos, ya que Dell le dijo que no podía combatir.

La chica no pareció molestarse y le dirigió una mirada.

-Que no te engañe mi apariencia, aquí donde me ves soy una gran espía, es más yo fui la que sacó fotos de la cápsula de 02-dijo orgullosa.

-Rin –corrigió el chico - ¿fuiste tú?

-La única – hizo una pausa mientras se dirigía de nuevo junto a la chica pelirroja –solo ayudo en la cocina por que no tengo nada que hacer y por que sin mí Teto estaría metido en más de un problema y tendría a la pobre Haku desesperada –esto último lo dijo señalando a la nombrad mientras recuperaba las gafas que le había quitado.

-Lo que pasa es que tienes celos –replicó Teto mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-No tengo celo, ¿No crees que ya eres mayorcita para hacer estas cosas?-.

-¡Pe…pero qué dices! ¡Si solo tengo… 15 años! –contesto con aparente nerviosismo en su voz.

-Si ya quince… Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, que los de la sala de control deben estar muertos de hambre.

-Si seguro que Neru nos regaña –añadió haciendo un mohín.

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Gumi echó a correr comenzando otra carrera, Teto no quedándose atrás la siguió mientras gritaba algo como:"Gumi tramposa".

El resto de miembros hubieran comentado algo acera del comportamiento peculiar de ambas, pero tenían demasiada hambre, y desde que el momento que la comida cruzó la puerta todos se centraron en eso y Dell y Meiko que eran los únicos que habían desayunado habían permanecidos indiferentes a la conversación.

Miku observó y rebuscó un poco por el plato que había dejado Gumi hace instantes sobre la mesa y cogió un puerro que sobresalía del cuenco. Len, imitando a su amiga se dispuso a coger una fruta, en su caso un plátano. Lo peló de buena gana ya que estaba hambriento pero algo le detuvo cuando iba a dar un bocado, la mirada fija de Rin.

-Supongo que a ti también te gustaran –dijo refiriéndose a la fruta.

Estuvo a punto de darle un plátano, pero al hacerlo dejó caer unas naranjas que llegaron rodando hacia donde estaba la robot, la chica cogió una con ambas manos y la miró con curiosidad y luego volvió a mirar a Len.

-eso es una naranja –dijo, poniendo énfasis en "naranja" –también se come –dicho esto se comió el plátano para darle ejemplo. Error. La chica lo imitó a la perfección pero se olvidó de quitarle la monda. Al probar el sabor cítrico de la fruta y amargo de la piel hizo una mueca de asco.

-Tienes que pelarla con un cuchillo – Añadió Miku mientras le tendía un cuchillo a la par que mordisqueaba su puerro.

La chica cogió el objeto que le ofrecían, pero lo hizo cogiéndolo por el filo y como consecuencia clavándoselo, haciéndose al momento una pequeña herida, no muy profunda. Len se levantó rápidamente cogiendo una servilleta para vendar la herida pero lo que vio lo dejó impactado, la herida se había cicatrizado sola, casi instantáneamente.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar Len? – preguntó Miku, que también había visto lo sucedido.

-creo que mientras siga siendo un robot puede regenerarse –respondió Len anonadado mientras se volvía a sentar en su sitio –será mejor que yo lo haga- dijo cogiendo el cuchillo y otra naranja y actuando de manera normal, como si no hubiera visto lo que acababa de suceder.

Miku terminó de comer su desayuno aunque siguió sentada un rato más, no tenía nada que hacer.

-Kaito, ¿Porqué estás tan callado? –preguntó.

El chico levantó la cabeza.

-No sabe igual –murmuro señalando el yogurt que se estaba tomando con desgana – el helado es mucho mejor.

-¡Qué infantil eres!

Tras decir esto, aparecieron dos personas con muy mal aspecto en la sala, ambas pálidas y grandes ojeras que señalaban que no habían pegado ojo, parecía que Akaito y Mikuo no habían pasado una buena noche.

Entraron sin saludar siquiera y se quedaron de pie ya que no había ningún sitio libre. Mikuo llevó su mano al plato de la frutas y estuvo rebuscando un rato, incluso vació el plato en la mesa.

-¿¡Donde está mi puerro! –preguntó exaltado.

Miku empezó a reír, era cierto que ella se lo había comido por que le gustaba pero mentiría si dijera que no sospechaba que ese fuera el desayuno de Mikuo, ya que el negi era el alimento peculiar de la familia Hatsune. Su hermano le dirigió una mirada, sin embargo no le dijo nada ya que bastante tensa era su situación con ella. O

-Ojalá esto no se repita todas las mañana… -murmuró

XxXxXxXx

Estaba totalmente aburrida, Kio se había despertado más temprano de lo usual, por lo que estaba destinada a dar vueltas por su gran habitación.

Se había peinado y puesto su uniforme del cuartel, que usaba a pesar de que no era un miembro oficial de él. Llevó su mano al picaporte.

-Quizás papa tenga tiempo de desayunar hoy conmigo –se dijo intentando convencerse. Y es que ella estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, cuando llegó algunas doncellas le prestaban atención porque ella era la novedad, pero ahora ni eso.

Se aventuró por el pasillo con intención de llegar al despacho de su padre, que era donde solía estar normalmente. Llamó a la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escuchara pero no para molestarlo.

-adelante –escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta de roble.

Se metió temerosa en la habitación, como si en vez de su padre fuera a un juez a quien estuviera viendo.

-Papá, me preguntaba si podríamos desayunar juntos, es que hoy me he levantado temprano y…

-Lo siento hija, se apresuró a decir sin dejarla terminar. Es que hoy no es el mejor día, dejémoslo para otra ocasión.

-ah!... Está bien, no pasa nada –respondió desilusionada, pero no era lago que le sorprendiera.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y fingió no haber visto las evidentes manchas de sangre en el traje de su padre.

Iba a meterse otra vez en su cuarto cuando un ruido de dentro la alertó de que alguien se encontraba en su interior. Miró su reloj de pulsera, aún faltaba una hora para que vinieran a despertarla y dos para limpiarla. Definitivamente no era nadie que trabajara allí. Abrió la puerta lentamente procurando no hacer ruido cuando vio a un joven en su habitación.

-Creo que me e perdido –escucho como hablaba el chico, con una voz muy dulce.

-¿quién eres tu? –preguntó haciendo que el otro diera un respingo por el susto.

XxXxXxXx

-¡Te he dicho que sigas buscando! –le gritó Akaito por enésima vez en la mañana.

-¡Y yo que es inútil! No lo encontraremos –respondió Mikuo mientras seguía revisando entre arbustos y matorrales.

-es tu culpa, tú lo tiraste, además debió de haber caído por aquí-.

-Lo siento Akaito, pero no se que tiene esa botellita para que sea tan importante.

-No preguntes… ¡y tampoco te quejes!

-Akaito, déjame ya que no e desayunado y no tengo energía – se quejó Mikuo

-¡no! Seguro que estamos cerca-

Al oír esto Mikuo ahogó un grito de desesperación, pero ya no volvería a tocar las cosas de Akaito, eso seguro.

**XxXxXxXx**

Bueno, por fin el cáp. 3! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero he estado liadilla este verano x.x Pero más vale tarde que nunca ò.ó

Además no hay que por bien no venga, en vacaciones empecé otro fic basado en una canción de Miku Hatsune… Por el momento no diré nada más y ya me decidiré si lo subo una vez terminado o por cáp. Igual que esta historia, aunque será mucho más corta 2 o 3 capítulos, no lo se…

_Contestando/agradeciendo reviews_

rin kagamine

Si yo también adora a Mikuo! ^^ la verdad me gusta ponerlo en mis historias por que no aparece mucho en FanFiction. Aunque tarde continuaré el fic, espero que te haya gustado.

PD; yo también quiero la palabra de Rin T.T pero estoy esperando la situación adecuada, si no sería muy rápido, hace poco que despertó, espero no decepcionarte =)

darkLG

Si, me imagino que será difícil, pero hago todo lo posible para que sea fácil de entender e interesante, me alegro de que te haya gustado, mis agradecimientos también a lunnaris.

Thebestdamnthing13

Perdona mis faltas de "horrortografías" intento mejorar con cada cáp. Y lo reviso varias veces pero siempre hay alguna que se me escapa, espero que de aquí al final haya podido corregir esos fallitos, pero te aseguro que me esfuerzo. Gracias por tu apoyo, pensé que al subir el fic no tendría éxito, pero leer comentarios como esos me animan muchos, espero que te este gustando!

Moeycal

Cuánto me alegra que a otra persona más le guste mi fic ^^.

Para que no te quedes con las ganas de seguir leyendo aquí va otro cáp, que lo disfrutes n_n

Raquelsweet

Si, eso también lo pensé yo, pero quería introducir a los personajes que pudiera, mientras más mejor, así si en algún momento necesito uno no me improviso y aparición milagrosa xD.

Como he comentado antes, espero mejorar la ortografía según avancen los capítulos =)


End file.
